


In the night's air

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), One-Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, prompt: and there is only one blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Merlin had followed Arthur when he left on a quest, that evening they had to deal with the fact that there is only one blanket and that they would need to share in order not to freeze the night. Some confessions made its way out in the evening air. Merlin's magic reveal.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	In the night's air

Arthur glared slightly at Merlin, his heart pounding away in his chest. Off all the things he could forget, he just had to go and forget to bring a blanket.

Merlin could only roll his eyes at the Prince, of course, he would act like it is the biggest bother in the world to share a blanket.

“Arthur?” Merlin's voice bought him back to the earth. He could see something in Arthur’s eyes but Merlin was unsure of what it could be. It almost looked like Arthur was ready to flee from something.

Merlin cast a look around the clearing they were in, there was nothing that he could see and he couldn’t feel anything in the air, so why on earth would Arthur looked so cage.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin lowered his voice slightly as he took a step closer to Arthur. The air was cool around them and it would only keep on dropping through the night.

“Nothing,” Arthur said it too fast and he knew it when Merlin frowned, he could only hope that Merlin wouldn’t push this.

Merlin could only shake his head, he knew him well enough that he would eventually tell him what the problem is, but until then the only thing he could do was wait.

“I am going to gather some firewood,” Merlin said as he walked deeper into the forest. They would need to keep the fire going through the night.

Arthur was silent as he watched Merlin walked off. For a moment he felt like kicking himself. It was his fault that they were stranded. Merlin only tried to help but at the moment Arthur just felt like he was going to fall.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Arthur got the food ready for dinner, it wasn’t much just some rations but it would have to do until they get back to Camelot.

Arthur jumped slightly when Merlin got back with the wood. Merlin saw it but he didn’t bother to react to it.

“Are you mad that I followed you?” Merlin crouched down to get the fire going. He cast a glance at Arthur.

The silence that followed made Merlin almost curl into himself. Arthur felt like he could kick himself.

“Yes and no. Yes because you put yourself into unnecessary danger and no because you saved my life.” Arthur pinched his nose, he could feel the start of a headache forming. He couldn’t help but wish that they were back at Camelot.

He didn’t dare to tell Merlin how he felt about him.

Merlin was silent as he processed what Arthur had said. There is nothing that he could say that would make it any better, but at least we're the only two days away from Camelot.

They work in silence to get the food ready, when it was done, they sat down with two spoons eating straight from the pot.

Arthur watched as the moon moved over their heads. “We need to get some sleep.” Arthur kept his eyes on the ground when he said it.

Merlin added some more wood to the fire watching it burn for a moment before he plopped down next to Arthur.

He could tell that Arthur was tense. Arthur was as stiff as a bored when he lay down next to Merlin, he made sure there was space between them.

When Merlin grumbled slightly at the fact that the blanket wouldn’t cover either of them properly. Without second thought Merlin threw one arm around Arthur’s stomach, pulling their bodies close together.

Arthur just lay there for a few minutes, the fire warming him from the front and Merlin’s body heat from the back.

Merlin’s breathing was deep and even, his body relaxed behind Arthur.

Arthur could feel tears burning the corner of his eyes. He wished that the night would never end since this meant he could just be with Merlin.

No worries about the future, no pressure to be a better king than Uther, or to try and live up to Uther’s expectations. But just be, to feel the warmth of another person he loved.

“You think too much Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was rough with sleep. He could feel a shiver running through Arthur’s body before he forced it away.

Arthur was silent for a long time, Merlin started to think that he wouldn’t get a reply when Arthur turned around to face Merlin.

Arthur’s heart felt like it was trying to climb out of his chest, as he watched Merlin’s blue eyes reflect the firelight. Something broke loose.

“I love you.” The words came out in a rush and Arthur was ready to pull away.

Merlin tightened his arm around Arthur’s waist stopping him from just standing up.

“And I love you.” Merlin’s voice was so soft that he could barely be heard in the quietness. There was a nervousness to Merlin. Every bit of tiredness had left him.

“But there is something that I need to tell you.” Merlin knows before anything could happen between them, he would need to be honest with Arthur.

Arthur was silent as he waited for Merlin to tell him what he wanted to tell.

Merlin bit the inside of his lip. “I have magic.” The words came out in a rush.

Silence. Everything in the clearing had quiet down. Merlin didn’t move a muscle as he waited for Arthur to say something. But there was only silence.

After a few minutes, Merlin broke the silence. “Arthur?” Merlin was ready for the worst when it was like Arthur just woke up.

He leaned slightly forward pressing a kiss against Merlin’s head. “You had saved my life, yes?” Suddenly a lot of things that never made sense before fell into place.

All the times he thought it was luck that saved there lives, but in the meantime was it just Merlin.

Merlin gave Arthur an unsure look before he nodded.

“Yes, I did. Arthur, why aren’t you mad?” Merlin’s voice was small. He had expected to be cast aside not to be still laying against Arthur.

Arthur gently traced Merlin’s cheek. “Because you saved my life, time and time again. And for that, I would be forever grateful.” Arthur’s voice was soft as he said it.

Merlin could feel everything leave him when he heard it. A bunch of thank you’s left his mouth. He could feel the tension bleeding out of him.

He glanced at Arthur who had suddenly burst out laughing. “To think this wouldn’t have happened if there was another blanket.”

Merlin could only snort at the truth in Arthur’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot, please tell me what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
